The present invention relates to a container, such as a bottle, for storing a flowable substance, such as a personal care product or a home care product, which has a fragrance.
There are various known containers, each with a chamber for storing a flowable substance having a fragrance, an opening through which the flowable substance is dispensable from the chamber, and a closure for selectively closing the opening. However, when a user removes or opens the closure of such a container and sniffs to determine the fragrance of the flowable substance in the chamber, delivery of the fragrance of the flowable substance to the user is limited. Some known such containers have connected thereto an additional substance with a fragrance supposedly matching that of the flowable substance within the chamber of the container. A user may sniff the additional substance prior to purchase or use of the container to get an idea of the fragrance of the flowable substance. However, often the fragrance of the additional substance does not match that of the flowable substance within the chamber of the container.
There is a need for a container comprising an improved system for delivering to a user a fragrance of a flowable substance in a chamber of a container.